


[Podfic] De Rigueur by sabinelagrande

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley's Century-Long Nap (Good Omens), Depressed Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, French Lesbians, Fucking gender - how does it work, Genderfluid Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Vaginal Fisting, Very Dramatic Readings, freetalk, la belle époque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: When Crowley wakes up, Aziraphale has a whole new style.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziriphale/Original Female Character(s) (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	[Podfic] De Rigueur by sabinelagrande

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [De Rigueur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671976) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> A lavender posy of gratitude to sabinelagrande for offering (ahem) graphic blanket permission, thereby allowing me to butcher the French language for you in the service of hot lady action.
> 
> carboncopies, I recorded this as an ITPE treat for you, but wow did I ever have more things to do than I had hours in December. I hope you enjoy this... New Year's gift, yeah, that's it.

****

cover design and layout by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **Amoureuse - Waltz** , by Rodolphe Berger, performed by Orchestra Mascotte [at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/78_amoureuse_orchestra-mascotte-rodolphe-berger_gbia0010635a)

Listen or download here:  
**[De Rigueur: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_1ZnkTzjPT90mOy91iAdQ1v0GP-bE7O5)** (Google Drive)  
google having a depression nap? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
